


A heartbreaking discovery

by laura_pava



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_pava/pseuds/laura_pava
Summary: This takes place after 2x16.Hope is trapped and she does a heartbreaking discovery...
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	A heartbreaking discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my first fiction and it's also the first time I write something in english (it's not my first language). So I'm sorry for all mistakes. Let me know what you think and if there are any errors (I know there will be!).  
> I hope you'll enjoy it.

Everything around her was dark and lonely. Terribly lonely. It reminded her the time in Malivore. But no, it wasn’t the same. There, there was Clarke. There, there wasn’t that darkness and lonliness. But there was something familiar about it, something that she couldn’t understand. Until she understood. She had already felt it. It was when the Necromancer had screwd her. It was when he had imprisoned her in his subconscious making her admit what she really wanted: the truth about her father.  
She was once again in that monster’s mind. That was it. She grumbled annoyed. She wouldn’t show any weaknesses in front of him.  
“You can’t be serious. What do you want now?”. No answer. Hope tried to think. One moment she was in Josie’s mind, the moment after she was trapped in the Necromancer’s head. What had happened? She hoped Josie was okay. She drove her thoughts away. She couldn’t panic right now. “One problem at a time” she tought taking a deep breath.  
A dark laugh caught her eyes. The Necromancer was right in front of her, not far away. And he was grinning.

\-------------------------------------

“Are you sure this was the right thing to do?” Lizzie observed her sister skeptically.  
“I hurt too many people Lizzie. I almost killed Hope, I even killed you!” she bursted into tears once again. She was so tired of crying. Four days had passed since dark Josie was defeated and still she was crying.  
Lizzie approached her with a worried look and wrapped her in a hug: “Ehi, everything is fine. I’m here! I’m not going anywhere”.  
Josie sniffled. She was going to respond when someone knocked on the door: it was their dad. He looked tired and defeated. Landon hadn’t woken up yet and everyone was giving up hope. They didn’t understand how the Necromancer had tricked them just like that. Alaric didn’t understand what could possibly had gone wrong during their agreement.  
And to make matters worse, Hope hadn't woken up.  
“Any news…” the twins asked with pleading eyes.  
Alaric shook his head. The tears Josie had blocked until then started to run down her cheeks and Lizzie began to cry silently too.

\-------------------------------------

Something had clearly happened. There had to be a reason for the Necromancer laugh like that. A wave of panic struck Hope almost suffocating her. It was as if an invisible hand was trying to choke her grabbing her throat. She couldn’t breathe. Her legs were shaking. She was getting weaker.  
“W-What happened?” she stammered in a whisper fearing the answer.  
The Necromancer didn’t stop laughing and then he answered with the sneer Hope hated so much: “I won”  
Hope’s heart stopped for a painful moment. That sentence could mean everything and nothing at the same time. “Is Josie…”  
“She is fine” the Necromancer stopped her with a bored gesture of the hand.  
Hope breathed a sigh of relief.  
“I can’t say the same for your bird boy” and he pulled out of nowhere the golden arrow covered in blood. Landon’s blood.  
Hope broke down at the sight. She couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t possible.  
“It’s time to wake up” the Necromancer snapped his fingers and everything was black again.

\-------------------------------------

Alaric was consulting another book but, like the others before, there was nothing to help him understand what was going on with Hope. MG was in his office too. Maybe him being a vampire could help with his researches. Alaric was in deep thought when MG grabbed his arm. “Doctor Salzman…”  
Alaric turned in his direction to see an upset Hope trying to wake up from her bed. She kept repeating Landon’s name. She woke up staggering. It didn’matter she didn’t move for days. It didn’t matter that her muscles were shaking. What did really matter was seeing Landon alive, waiting for her. She ran out of the office, blocking with magic Alaric and MG who were trying to stop her. She rushed up the stairs towards Landon’s room.  
Meanwhile Lizzie and Josie felt something was wrong and they left their room trying to figure it out. They saw an auburn-headed girl running towards the boys dorm. Suddenly they uderstood what was going on. They ran trying to stop their friend from learning the truth. It was too late. They heard a painful scream coming from Landon’s room. Lizzie entered first. Hope was kneeling on the floor, devastated, arms around her body trying to hug herself. She was shaking, screaming. Lizzie knelt next to her embracing her. It was so painful seeing her like that. “I-I can’t. I c-can’t live like this anymore” Hope was sobbing almost uncontrollably. She had lost him. She had lost her epic love. It wasn’t enough to lose her mother, her father and her uncle. No, she had to lose him too. And it was her fault, again. She hadn’t protect him. She couldn’t breathe. She was shaking, and everything around her too. Lizzie tried to siphon from her but it wasn’t enough. She was losing control. Suddenly a deafening noise of broken bones spread across the room. Then another. Hope started to writhe in agony: her wolf was taking control.  
Lizzie tried to calm her but it was too late. She stepped back helped by Josie who was staring at the heartbreaking scene. There was the last sound of broken bones and then Hope was fully transformed. She turned towards the twins, with devastated golden eyes. She jumped out of the room and ran towards the forest.  
Lizzie watched her disappear with tears in her eyes. Hope was completely broken. And this time she didn’t know if she was coming back.


End file.
